


Услышишь свой Дзынь...

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Две тени, в краю, так похожем на сон,Услышали Дзынь, бьют сердца в унисон.Сомненья отбросив, они обнялись,Ведь слышится Дзынь только раз за всю жизнь.Сегодняшней ночью сбываются сны.Услышишь свой Дзынь — будь всегда рядом с ним.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula





	Услышишь свой Дзынь...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по удалённой сцене из первого ОТ, где у Марты и Драка произошёл Дзынь.

> Две тени, в краю, так похожем на сон,
> 
> Услышали Дзынь, бьют сердца в унисон.
> 
> Сомненья отбросив, они обнялись,
> 
> Ведь слышится Дзынь только раз за всю жизнь.
> 
> Сегодняшней ночью сбываются сны.
> 
> Услышишь свой Дзынь — будь всегда рядом с ним.
> 
> Любящая тебя мамочка...
> 
> Из книги Марты «Настоящая любовь». На 118-ю ночь рождения Мэйвис.

Над долиной царила душная летняя ночь. В аспидно-тёмных небесах, изукрашенных росчерком мигающих звёзд, одиноко сияла луна, похожая на надкушенный персик. Её свет мягко обволакивал раскинувшиеся снизу лес и реку, мерцал огоньками в колышущейся воде и серебрил кроны деревьев, под которыми ложились резкие тёмные тени.

Ночь была тепла, светла и тиха. Единственное, что нарушало тишину — лёгкий стрекот сверчков в траве и кустах, шелест листвы и рокот волн. Временами из сумрачной чащи выплывал олень или заяц и неторопливо вышагивал к реке, ступая по известной только ему тропинке на привычный ночной водопой. Иногда слышалась короткая возня, и по ветвям быстро пробегала белка или бурундук. А то и мышь-малютка вылезала из-под корней и спешила к рассыпанным под орешником плодам, делая запасы на будущее.

Всё было мирно и спокойно.

Стайка летучих мышей выпорхнула из тёмной чащи и взметнулась ввысь, легко вспарывая воздух сильными крыльями. Они, порождения ночи и дети тьмы, начинали охоту в летних сумерках, надеясь успеть наесться до рассвета, когда на их место придут другие, более совершенные хищники.

Одна из мышек, если приглядеться, отличалась от своих товарищей по стае. Она была больше в размерах, покрыта не серым и редким, а чёрным и густым мехом. В больших красноватых глазах сиял ум, не свойственный этим зверюшкам.

Странный зверёк не охотился, как его собратья. Находясь в стае, он, однако, не был её членом. Да и не нужно ему это было, собственно говоря. Ибо это был никто иной, как вампир — потомок древнего рода, известного не только в кругу монстров, но и в человеческом мире.

Дракула.

Граф ночи.

Вампир скользил рядом с мышиной стаей, рассеяно прислушиваясь к шорохам и шелесту добычи. Он не был голоден и сегодня не видел смысла в охоте. Летал Дракула скорее для того, чтобы проветриться после стольких дней заключения в отцовском доме, где наследник встречался с видными представителями старых родов, налаживал связи между ними и совершал другие, абсолютно не интересующие его вещи.

Иногда желание Влада достойно воспитать наследника доходило до крайности. В такие дни Дракула больше всего мечтал собрать вещи и рвануть куда-нибудь на юг, подальше от нудных церемоний и прочей скукоты. Останавливало его лишь то, что одному лететь не хотелось, а друзья были заняты — устраивали семейный быт.

У всех его ровесников уже были свои Дзынь.

Но только не у него.

— Жизнь несправедлива! — злобно пропищал Дракула, вспомнив об этом, и рванул вперёд с удвоенной силой.

Настоящие нетопыри, почувствовав, что граф тьмы не в духе, заметались и сиганули в противоположную сторону. Вампир их словно не заметил, продолжая лететь вперёд и досадовать на жизнь. Ведь ему больше четырёхсот лет! Неужели он не заслужил свой кусочек счастья?

Однако жизнь сегодня, похоже, решила смилостивиться над одиноким монстром. Неожиданно Дракула почувствовал рядом резкий порыв воздуха, словно из-под чьих-то крыльев. В следующую секунду что-то мягкое и тёплое врезалось в графа, и тот, слегка оглушённый ударом, упал на землю. Повезло, что он был вампиром, а то перелом позвоночника был бы обеспечен!

Застонав, Дракула привстал, держась за гудящую голову и морщась. Рядом кто-то зашевелился. Вампир перевёл туда взгляд и так и застыл с приподнятой рукой.

В пяти шагах от него, в покрытой капельками росы траве, сидело самое прелестное существо, которое граф когда-либо видел. Гладкая бледная кожа, длинные вьющиеся волосы тёмного каштанового оттенка, изящная хрупкая фигурка — и всё в одном теле!

Незнакомка присела и, также держась за голову, приподняла взгляд, мазнув им по лицу вампира.

Дракула забыл, как дышать, погрузившись в эти сияющие тёмные глаза. Ему показалось, что какой-то тёплый огонёк вспыхнул в голове и бросился вниз, к ногам, разжигая горячее пламя, волной разлившееся по всему организму. В глазах потемнело и что-то ярко вспыхнуло, а потом зрение вернулось, как ни в чём не бывало. Огонь неистовой круговертью достиг ног, лихо взбрыкнул и затих, но не исчез, а как будто впитался в тело вампира, стал его неотъемлемой частью.

Дракула сглотнул вязкую от волнения слюну, пристально разглядывая, как он понял, вампиршу. Ну, а что, не человека же — те не умели обращаться, а сбила его летучая мышь.

Вампир осторожно встал, его обаятельная незнакомка сделала то же самое.

— Извини, что налетелана тебя, — наконец вымолвила она.

Дракула затрепетал от звучания нежного голоса. До него неожиданно дошло, что означали этот огонь и всполохи.

— Ничего, я… я сам виноват, — он, смущённый, замялся.

Вампирша улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть растерянность — она тоже почувствовала, встретившись с голубым взором графа, то горячее чувство огня внутри и прекрасно знала, что оно под собой подразумевало.

— Меня зовут Марта, — произнесла она, не найдя более подходящей темы для знакомства. — А тебя?

— Меня? Ну, я… как-то… в общем, я Дракула, — застенчиво ответил вампир, сделав незаметный шажок вперёд.

Сердце билось в груди, словно бешеное. Дракула только что в полной мере осознал, что стоял рядом со своей Дзынь — истинной парой, данной ему провидицей-судьбой. С ней и только с ней он должен пройти этот жизненный путь.

Марта улыбнулась шире. Конечно, она заметила, что граф медленно продвигался вперёд. Но вампирша не желала отталкивать его. Дзынь давался раз на всю жизнь, и встретить его было не так уж легко.

— Дракула, значит. Хочешь пролетать со мной над рекой?

В глубоких глазах вампира отразился почти щенячий восторг. Конечно, он был не против.

Он теперь всегда будет только «за», ибо для вампира-мужчины нет награды выше, чем знать, что твоя Дзынь довольна и счастлива в этом большом и страшном мире.

Лес молчал. Спустя мгновения в тишине раздалось хлопанье двух пар крыльев, и чёрные нетопыри легко заскользили навстречу волнистой глади реки.

Два одиноких сердца нашли друг друга в эту душную летнюю ночь.


End file.
